This invention relates to methods and apparatus for use in extracting minerals from the earth.
The extraction of minerals such as coal from underground seams, has heretofore involved the placement of personnel underground at the working face of a mine to place explosives or operate mechanical cutters. If mineral seams such as coal seams, could be broken up by remotely controlled means, so that personnel would not normally be present in the mine, many advantages would result. It would then become possible to extract coal or other minerals from deeply pitched seams, from seams too thin for men to work in, from discontinuous, burning or gassy seams, or even in water filled or under water mines.